Consumers of television services greatly enjoy being able to customize their viewing experience with viewer profiles. These profiles, however, are bound to Set Top Boxes (STBs), such that a viewer must reactivate a profile whenever a viewing experience shifts between STBs, thus leading to viewer frustration and having to recalibrate viewing sessions or reselect profiles when shifting between viewing devices.